1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer and, more particularly, to a transformer assembled in a reverse form (i.e., in a reversed state) on a printed circuit board (PCB) to thereby reduce the height of the transformer mounted the PCB, and a transformer assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transformer, a device for changing an AC voltage and a current value by using the phenomenon of electromagnetic induction, is one of the requisite components for electronic products. The transformer is fabricated by winding a coil on and around a large magnetic core. As for the coil, a primary coil is connected to an input circuit whose voltage is to be changed, and a secondary coil is connected to an output circuit in which the changed voltage is used.
Recently, research into a technique for reducing the overall size of electronic products is actively ongoing due to consumer demand, especially in the area of flat panel displays (FPDs), such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs).
In general, in a transformer, a coil is wound on a bobbin coupled to a core, and the core is disposed on a base plate having a lead frame to which the coil is electrically connected.
The lead frame is formed by being bent in a direction perpendicular to that in which the core is mounted on the base plate, and mounted on the PCB.
When the transformer is installed at a normal position on the PCB, the height of a top face of the transformer is equal to the height of the transformer on the upper surface of the PCB.
This type of transformer cannot be further reduced in height, making it impossible to obtain a thinner flat panel display.